


Baby It's Cold Outside

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Autumn, Cuddling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Iron Family, IronStrange, M/M, Supreme Family, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony is getting his new cabin ready to live in. With the chill in the air, what better way to break in the new fireplace than to light a fire in it and cuddle with his favorite wizard?





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> October is really just flying past! Wow. 
> 
> Here we have Day 10: Fireplace. I love snuggling by the fireplace.

The cabin was nearly up to Tony's liking. The simple kitchen, the rugs thrown over shiny wood floors, curtains in nearly all the windows, and his bed was finally in his room, almost ready to flop into. Retirement has been calling Tony's name for a few years now, but now that Harley was starting to take over Stark Industries – with Pepper to guide him – and Riri was teaming with Peter to take care of crime and Avengers work, Tony realized it was time for him to step back. It wasn't an easy transition by any means; Tony has been doing this for a long time, after all. But he was smart enough to know when to throw in the towel and let the new generation handle things.

And sure, there was plenty still to do - paperwork and meetings with Fury and Ross seeming to never end – so it wasn't like he was bored with his life. Besides, he spent most of the last two years designing and then building his new home away from home. Because they weren't getting him out of that tower no matter what. But this cabin was going to be his own little corner of the world; a place to get away from the bustle of the city that now kept him awake at night (a relief from the nightmares that used to) and the stress of being Tony Stark.

He crouched down by the newly finished fireplace, one of the last things that needed to be taken care of before Tony could call this place his home, a sound behind him drawing his attention. Stephen Strange, one of the new Avengers taking the place of their original group. Not that any of them minded, of course. He was also something new and wonderful about Tony's new life away from that world, a constant he never knew he needed or wanted, but was happy all the same he had. The wizard joined him next to the fireplace and looked from the brick to Tony's eyes.

“How long before everything is ready for the move? Peter has been itching to show off that strength of his to MJ for months.” Tony shook his head and shoved Stephen, the bastard not even moving.

“Like you'll let anyone touch a single box.” Stephen shrugged, knowing it was true. He was protective and mother henning towards the kids who weren't even kids anymore. It was adorable watching him take over simple things like moving boxes or clearing their messes whenever they came to visit. The kids all secretly called him 'mom' and even 'grandma', which amused Tony to no end.

“They have better things to do than move your things. Besides, it saves time. Speaking of better things, were you able to get the reservation at that restaurant? The one Harley loves?” Tony stood with a grunt and stumble, Stephen at his side in a second.

“Yeah. Thursday night at six. Everyone has to dress nice.” They moved over to the windows overlooking the lake, trees in various shades of red and gold as the seasons changed. The wind was getting colder, the days shorter as winter eased in. New York barely had a chance to enjoy fall before snow was covering the leaves and cold air drove everyone indoors. It was Tony's favorite time of year despite its brief life, the colors and scents and flavors of the season winning Tony over easily.

It helped that Stephen's birthday was during that time as well. He made a mental note to check in with Rhodey and Peter about the surprise party for his wizard.

“You know, it's supposed to be chilly tonight. If the fireplace is finished and ready to go, we can get some wood and light it up. Test it out.” Yeah, _and_ that cozy love-seat while checking out his massive plasma screen television hidden behind the wall. This place was his little tech paradise. 

“Yeah, it's ready. I can go cut some wood while you finish whatever magic doctor thing you have to do. Pete and Harley will be here tomorrow morning, I believe.” Stephen nodded and hugged Tony tight, kissing his head as he pulled away.

“I'll be back around dinner time. Don't do too much out there, okay? If you need help, call Rogers or Danvers.” Tony spluttered and stumbled after him.

“_Danvers?!_” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Honey, as strong as you are, you'll never out-muscle someone who was trained by an elite race of aliens and has the power of the space stone. Same with Rogers. It's nothing against you; they're superhumans.” Well, yeah. Besides, there were plenty of women he knew were a lot tougher than him. Didn't mean it wouldn't bruise his ego a little; especially since Stephen was saying it.

“Yeah, I know. I promise I won't push myself too hard, Doctor.” Stephen nodded and kissed his forehead briefly, followed by his lips when he let out a small whine. Then he was gone and Tony had the rest of the afternoon to gather some logs for a fire.

“I know for a fact you promised to go easy and call for help.” Tony winced from where he was laid out on the couch, Stephen kneeling by the fireplace and setting the logs in a pile. He certainly intended to call for help, but then he brushed off the mild sharp pain in his back as age.

And there he was, barely able to walk to the bathroom without groaning in pain. His back was in spasms and breathing was difficult at the moment. Stephen checked him over (after panicking when he stepped through the portal to find Tony wheezing on the ground) and assured him he would be fine with rest and some ice packs. So, he was stretched out on the couch, blanket wrapped around him, watching Stephen try to work the fireplace. 

Which, at the moment, was quite entertaining. 

“Stop laughing at me, douchebag. Tell me how to make this thing work.” They both then tried to get it lit, only for Stephen to finally Google it and realize the wood was too green to burn. They would have to 'season it' or some shit, which meant all of Tony's hard work was for nothing.

They bought some wood that could burn, and then Stephen was helping Tony eat a bowl of chicken noodle soup. They chatted about the day, about what the next day and week would hold for them, and Tony went on about how excited he was for his cabin. How he couldn't wait to finally move in and make it his own space. Stephen set the empty mug aside and ran a hand through Tony's hair, humming a tune that was vaguely familiar.

“I know we're only just starting out, but I have thought about you living here, Stranger. You know, with me. Permanently.” The humming stopped, but Tony couldn't twist around to look at his partner. He hoped he hadn't just crossed a boundary or anything.

“I think about it too, actually. I hate the idea of you living out here alone, and my Sanctum is cold and lonely. I- I don't think we're quite ready for that disaster, but I think it's coming soon. In fact, I expect the kids are waiting for the day they come visit and I'm not off in Manhattan.” Tony settled into Stephen's lap. He daydreamed of waking up to find Stephen there next to him, still sleeping with the dawn splashed across his handsome face, or maybe he would be awake and caressing Tony's skin with his trembling fingers. They could have breakfast together, smiling over coffee (and tea) while going over their day together.

Stephen promised it would be soon, so Tony would just have to be patient. It would come when they were ready.

“Wanna see if they have any good movies on? Or are you heading off?” Stephen shuffled behind him.

“Nah. It's only ten. I can stay and watch a movie with you.” They watched two movies before Stephen dropped off to sleep, snoring behind him and cutting out some of the movie dialogue. He told FRIDAY to turn off the movie and cut the lights, snuggling into his blankets and drifting off to sleep, the fire putting itself out because Tony was a genius like that.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
4\. Pumpkin Spice   
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. First Day of School   
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
**10\. Fireplaces**  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
